warrior_cats_fan_clans_and_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden: A cat love story
Mysticpaw, a young she-cat falls in love with a tom named Wolfpaw who soon becomes Wolfpelt. They know their relationship is wrong and against the warrior code. Wolfpelt is a part of a bloodthirsty Clan known as BoneClan and soon finds out what happens to traitors who fall in love with another cat from a different Clan. StarClan has sent Mysticpaw a prophecy: Mist will destroy the fire, leaving everything behind except her heart. What will happen when the prophecy becomes true? Important quote in the story: "Falling in love with Wolfpelt has cost you everything, Mysticpaw. Including your Clan." imagesCA0QI4IB.jpg|Wolfpelt promising to protect Mysticpaw imagesCABPVN0J.jpg|Mysticpaw missing Wolfpelt imagesCAGLXPAB.jpg|Wolfpelt's Death forbidden_love_by_ilovefood99-d67l0qg.jpg Dovepaw_and_Tigerheart_by_Autumpool.png dfs.png|Wolfpelt's Death Mysticpaw: "No..this wasn't supposed to happen!! Warrior: " What's done is done. I'm sorry, but you can't change that." Prologue Mysticpaw opened and eye. She slowly stood up from her nest, shaking the moss that clung to her gray tabby fur. Mysticpaw padded out of the apprentices den, sniffing the cold air. As dawn appraoched, Mysticpaw padded outside the apprentices den, her paws sinking deeply into the snow. "Mysticpaw," Nightstar rasped. "I want you to go on a patrol with Dawncloud and Firestripe," He continued heavily. Mysticpaw sat down, beginning to lick her paws. "As you wish." She walked towards Dawncloud and Firestripe. "I'm ready when you are," Dawncloud mewed. Mysticpaw nodded, flicking her tail. "Let's go," Firestripe meowed firmly. Mysticpaw followed her mentor, Dawncloud, along with Firestripe. A slight breeze muffled under her fur. Thrushwing fixed his gaze towards the bounding cats. "Have fun!" He called after Mysticpaw. "Wait!" Silverclaw hissed. "What is it," Firestripe asked, with an irritated flick of his tail. "Could you take Pebblepaw too? He needs some training," Silverclaw asked. "Sure!" Dawncloud replied. "Pebblepaw!" Silverclaw called. Pebblepaw heard the call of her mentor and padded out of the apprentices den. "Yeah?" Pebblepaw yawned. "Dawncloud and Firestripe are going to take you on a hunting patrol with Mysticpaw," Silverclaw breathed. "Aww, but I'm so sleepy!" Pebblepaw complained, looking down at his paws. Mysticpaw's ears pricked up. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She meowed. "I feel like I could sleep for 6 whole moons!" Pebblepaw lifted his head. "Pebblepaw, hunting for the Clan is the apprentices duty, if you keep acting like this, you'll never be promoted to a warrior!" Silverclaw hissed. Pebblepaw turned his head in sadness, soon beginning to yawn. "Fine..I'm coming," He sighed, following Mysticpaw and the two warriors out of camp, gazing back at Silverclaw while waving his tail. Mysticpaw sniffed the air cautiously, looking around for some prey. She heard a voice sudden inside of her mind, Mist will destroy fire, leaving everything behind except her heart. ''Mysticpaw blinked. ''Who said that? She thought. "I found a mouse!" Pebblepaw shreiked, poking his head into the brambles. Firestripe twitched his ears and looked at Mysticpaw in confusion. Was that a StarClan prophecy? ''Mysticpaw kept that thought on her mind. "Over here, Mysticpaw!" Pebblepaw hissed. "No thanks," She moaned. "I'll find my own." Mysticpaw looked around eagerly for some prey, but their was none to be seen. "Caught it!" Pebblepaw meowed, picking up the mouse. "Great catch!" Firestripe greeted. "Thanks!" Pebblepaw replied. Mysticpaw kicked a foot into the dust, sharpening her claws. ''Atleast you found one! ''Pebblepaw swished his tail in excitement, "Did you catch anything, Mysticpaw?" Mysticpaw sharpend her claws, "No." Firestripe flicked his tail and sat beside Mystcipaw. "Maybe next time," He mewed. Chapter 1 Mysticpaw kicked a pebble into the river ferociously. ''I could've caught it! ''Pebblepaw padded over calmly, his paws smoothing in the thick, bladed grass. "What's wrong, Mysticpaw?" Mysticpaw looked at him and stayed silent. "I missed my catch! Dawncloud must think I'm a mouse-brain!" Mysticpaw grinded her teeth and shaped them into an angry snarl. "It's okay, you just weren't focused that's all," Pebblepaw mewed. Mysticpaw narrowed her eyes. ''That's the problem! ''She hissed in anger, sitting down. Pebblepaw flicked his tail at the sight of Mysticpaw's glare, heading back to the apprentices den. Grayspirit, a Clan elder, padded out of the elders den ferociously. "Keep it down!" She scowled to the kits, playing happily in the nursery. Mysticpaw chuckled, looking back at Grayspirit. "Sorry!" The kits meowed, emerging from the nursery. Pebblepaw couldn't but help let out a friendly chuckle. "Pebblepaw, Mysticpaw!" Dawncloud called, hurrying towards them. "It's time for training!" Mysticpaw sighed, ''Oh great, now I have to fail again! ''Pebblepaw licked his chest-fur a few times, jumping up with excitement. "I'm coming!" Pebblepaw called. Pebblepaw stopped for a moment, looking back at Mysticpaw, "Are you coming?" Mysticpaw shrugged, nudging a rock on the ground, laying in the grass. "No use, I'll just fail again," Mysticpaw got up firmly and shook off her fur. "It was only one time, I'm sure you'll catch something this time. ''I hope so.. "Okay..I'm coming," She got up and flicked her tail. The two apprentices emerged from camp, glaring at the ground. "I smell...Rabbit!" Pebblepaw meowed, coming closer to a bush around his corner. Mysticpaw sniffed the air, looking around, then she had finally spotted her prey. Mysticpaw crouched down, eyeing a rabbit for a few moments. The rabbit was nibbling leaves from a bush. Mysticpaw stalked forward and leaped onto the rabbit. Got it! She cheered and clenched the rabbit in her jaws. "Great catch!" Pebblepaw purred, holding a squirrel inside of his mouth. "Thanks!" Mysticpaw meowed, her belly rumbling. "Great catch, for all of you," Dawncloud purred, swishing his tail. "Let's get back to camp," He continued. Dawncloud nodded to the apprentices as they followed behind him back to NightClan camp. Mysticpaw mewed in reply. "What did you catch, Pebblepaw?" Pebblepaw stopped walking. "I caught a rabbit, what did you catch?" Mysticpaw twitched her ears. "I caught one too." Dawncloud left a smirk on his face as the padded beside the apprentices. Mysticpaw stopped for a heartbeat. Blood.. Mysticpaw unsheathed her claws. Something isn't right here.. Scowls were inside the camp as the three cats padded in at the blood stained ground. "Nightstar!!" Dawncloud hissed, running towards him. "What has happened?!?" Nightstar took a breath, his pelt dripping with blood. Pebblepaw screeched and ran towards his leader. Nightstar's eyes flashed, as he breathed heavily, he choked on his breath. "BoneClan- They are attacking us an- As Nightstar got cut off, he fell to the ground. "Nightstar!" Dawncloud fret. A BoneClan warrior, Snaketooth lashed his tail. "Mousebrains!" He growled, hurling towards Mysticpaw. Mysticpaw froze, her eyes were widened. "No!!" Pebblepaw hissed, jumping in front of Snaketooth and sinking his teeth into his shoulder. "Get off me you stupid apprentice!" Snaketooth hissed, as he flung Pebblepaw off. Pebblepaw scraped his pelt across the ground, leaving a giant scar across his back. "How dare you!!" Dawncloud mewed, unsheathing his claws. Mysticpaw shook her head, seeing BoneClan warriors battling everyone. "Mysticpaw run!" Pebblepaw coughed. No..this can't be happening. Why are they attacking us!? Two other warriors, Sharpclaw and Fangroot launched at Mysticpaw, but suddenly something stopped them. "Leave her alone! Haven't we done enough?" The young cat seemed to be an apprentice. Wolfpaw. "What are you doing you idiot!? Get her!" Fangroot scowled, baring his teeth. "We've done enough harm!" Mysticpaw's eyes glimmered. Why is he....saving me...? Chapter 2 Mysticpaw froze in shock. Why is he...saving me? ''She cocked her head and straightened her paws. "Th-ank you.." She stammered. Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes, swishing his tail. "No problem.." He meowed, sittting beside her. "Why did your Clan attack us?" Mysticpaw spoke. Wolfpaw looked at her and sighed. "Are Clan is one of the most violent in the forest, and all they like to do is make other cats miserable and shed blood," He answered. "I've got to go," He finished, padding off. "Thanks again!" She called, but the brown tom didnt hear her. ''Thanks...Again.. She sighed. She headed back to camp as the thoughts of the tom saving her flowed through her mind. "Mysticpaw!" A voice shouted, as she came closer to the camp. She held up her head, looking to see cats rushing towards her. "Glad to see you back," An apprentice spoke. "What was it like fighting in the battle?" Another squealed. Cats gathered around her, chattering loudly. "Calm down everyone." Mysticpaw's mentor, Dawncloud meowed strictly. Mysticpaw widend her eyes. Why is everyone asking about a battle? We've had them before... Pebblepaw padded into the apprentices den, Mysticpaw following him. "Why is everyone so stoked up about one battle?" Mysticpaw sneered. Pebblepaw yawned, gazing at her. "Probably because we've never fought BoneClan before.." He answered, curling his tail over his paws and slowly closing his eyes. Mysticpaw's eyes lit up, the sun shining on her gallent green eyes. She sat down outside the apprentices den and yawned, waving thoughts of the young bracken pelted tom saving her. She headed in towards the apprentices den, the sun going behind the trees. Darkness illuminated the quiet clearing of cats. As cats slept peacefully, dreams and prophecies were to come. Chapter 3 Warm sunlight poured across the den. Mysticpaw slowly opened her eyes, letting out a cold, heavy breath. She strectched her paws into the mossy ground, scraping her claws across the dirt. "Morning, Mysticpaw!" Larkpaw squealed, setting his tail on shoulder. "Morning.." She replied firmly, stiffening her paws. "Mysticpaw!" A voice called. She turned around, perking up her ears. "Coming," She meowed, padding towards her mentor. "We're going on another hunting patrol, would you like to join us?" Dawncoud replied, giving his chest fur a few massive licks. Mysticpaw straightend herself. "I guess, sure." Larkpaw came hurling out of the apprentices den in excitement. "Can I come too?" He bounced. Mysticpaw shuttered, looking at Larkpaw. "Settle down, and yes. You may come. Make sure It's okay with Nightleaf," Dawncloud mewed, getting ready to take the few cats on the patrol. Larkpaw bowed his head and ran to find Nightleaf, his mentor. "Where are we going to hunt?" Mysticpaw asked, her eyes glimmering with unsettled pride. "Well," Dawncloud spoke. "I think today, we're going to hunt at Snakerocks." "Snakerocks? What about the adders?" Mysticpaw protested. Dawncloud flicked his tail, opening his jaws to speak. "Nightstar said prey was getting scarce and if we had a good chance, there would be some at Snakerocks." Mysticpaw's fur bristled, as if she were going to claw Dawncloud's ears off. Larkpaw came crashing towards her. "Nightleaf said I could hunt with you guys!!" He meowed, which turned into a squeal. He turned to face Mysticpaw. "Where are we hunting?" He asked excitidly. Mysticpaw sighed. "Snakerocks." Larkpaw frowned, and sat beside her. He opened his mouth to speak but Mysticpaw interupted him. "Nightstar thought it would be best to hunt were there is a greater amount of prey." Dawncloud curled his tail. The leaves came crumbling down from the trees as the few cats spoke. "Let's go," Dawncloud ordered. The two cats quickly obeyed, following him into the marshy forest to Snakerocks. "Good luck to both of you." Dawncloud greeted. The two apprentices bowed their heads, padding off to find prey. Mysticpaw clawed her way through the grass, the wind bristling in her fur. She held her nose to the ground, sniffing for prey. She lifted her head, angeling her ears. Category:Fanfictions